pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Ciencia Al Poder (Talk) 10:43, November 2, 2010 Re:Hi! Its nice to meet you, AdventureWriter28. LORD LIZARDON 08:43, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Can you Sorry, I'm from Spain. I'm not fluent speaking english. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 19:37, January 5, 2011 (UTC) -''Talk To Uni!'' 03:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I know you from the Bakugan wiki... How's it going? Yeah... You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 00:17, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh... True... Yeah. Here we go. You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 00:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) G2G. You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 00:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 01:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes I'm a fan of Touya (Okay)Touya-Black 09:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I seriously can't believe that i've been editing here for 2 days and i'm already ranked #16-17. You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 13:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Episode That's fine, you don't have to ask me! I'm not your boss! ;) But yeah don't worry about Ash's profile. Also thank you for telling me about the episode you made, that makes my job easier. I'll link it straight away. Keep up the good work! Hstar 16:42, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hardly. The admins have for some reason dissapeared. I used to be an admin. But I will be more active in 6 more days. No admins here, only a bunch of vandalizers. But we got them to leave. If you want to join PokePower, you have to have 800+ edits and something you are good at. This group is very high-ranked users. And for right now, the leaders of the wiki. - Where did you get those manga pictures? LORD LIZARDON 10:16, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ciencia Im Very Sorry if i May have put in wrong information About that one section you told me about earlier,But Anyways Were both in The top 20 Now :) RE: HI.. How are U? And no need to ask opinions and all.. If u like it add it, (avoid unwanted data) also i m not one of the admins so make more edits at ur spare time.. See Ya.. User:WILEDEDJONES Hi! Hi! I'm looking for Friends on this Wiki Wish to be Friends? See My Profile User:Amyroselove if you Wish to be Friends. Thank You! Thank you for being my Friend! No Worrys I Do NOT do things like that! Your Friend, User:Amyroselove Hey! I can't believe this, but I am ranked right behind the leader of the PokePower team. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 11:56, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I know. And thanks! (Also, I am being considered as an admin) You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 12:33, January 22, 2011 (UTC)